


that one required superhero au

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [42]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Deadpool!Richie, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magic, hehehehehe, sorcerer supreme!eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: One Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	that one required superhero au

“Seriously?”

Eddie is annoyed.

One, he can’t find the right spellbook, and two, one mercenary will not leave him the fuck alone. 

He whips around at the tug on his shoulders and spies the aforementioned man freezing an inch away from touching  _ yet another artifact _ . His eyes narrow, and Richie only smiles, slowly moving his hand forward. Eddie flicks his own hand up, an orange line flickering around Richie’s wrist, pulling it back harshly, but not enough to seriously hurt.

“Could you  _ please _ leave the artifacts alone,” he asks through gritted teeth, still glaring. Richie is still smiling cheekily at him.

“Take a break,” Richie starts, the sentence more of a bored groan than anything, and he drapes himself dramatically in a close-by chair.

Eddie is already turning back around to grab his things, an exasperated-but-not-really expression on his face, and let out a scoff. 

“Wait! Hear me out-” Richie moves with him, grabbing books out of his hands only to set them back down on the tables again. Eddie sighs, stopping suddenly and pivoting to face the other.

“Fine. Convince me.” The tone isn’t as mad as Richie would expect, so he counts it as a win. He smiles brightly before detailing his plan for a day off together. As he does, Eddie’s shoulders and posture relax, and his facial expression goes from slightly annoyed to entirely fond. After Richie has said his piece, he responds with an, “Alright.” 

Richie whoops, raising a fist to the air. “Fuck yeah!”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Eddie says, moving onto his toes to press a light kiss to Richie’s nose and then his mouth. “Meet me in ten?”

And Richie, being the total lovestruck dumbass he is, says, “sure,” his voice high and floaty, still affected by the kisses as if he weren’t given them often, which really meant at least every other minute when they were together.

Eddie chuckles, leaving him to revel in that feeling, a small smile on his face.


End file.
